


Baby, You are too much (but I don’t have Enough)

by tukimecca



Series: Baby, would you like a cup of coffee? [2]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, im sorry, or mikumo/kuga?, reijisan is a saint, side kuga/mikumo as well, there're izumi and yoneya too but their screentime is practically one line, toe-curling cheesiness, too cheesy and cringey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukimecca/pseuds/tukimecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Baby, you're kind of (too) attractive it's rude'. Coffe shop AU. JinMiwa focused with a dash of ToriIzu, YuzuChika, and OsaKuga. In which Jin is helplessly in love and worried over Shuuji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You are too much (but I don’t have Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, JINJIN!! I was meant to post this yesterday but I got uninspired when I was half-done with this. I had wanted to write something non-AU at first but this just came up and figured I will just continue writing this verse since my non-AU jinmiwa is basically a chokeful of angst which is kind of inappropriate for birthday fic.

Jin likes making 3D latte art. He starts with bear then he learns cat, when his skill is high enough to explore his more creative side, he gives dog a try and comes with splendid result. Jin _likes_ making 3D latte art but it’s in everyone’s dictionary that above _likes_ there is _loves_ and Jin, more than exircising his craftmanship in latte art, _loves_ to see the small, almost nonexistent smile on Miwa’s face when he receives his order. No, not Miwa - _Shuuji_.

Shuuji is cute, Shuuji is handsome, Shuuji is beautiful, but he can also be dapper at times (when he’s dressed in all suits, God, Jin had to find a purchase on anything to keep himself in his feet. How could someone so young be so fine and sinful at the same time?). Shuuji is kind, and Shuuji is pouty, tends to sulk as much as Konami does, but he is compassioante and thougtful despite his occasional childishness. And Jin is helplessly in love with him.

So helpless that he often finds himself daydreaming when he’s fixing his order.

“I thought the customer ordered Apricot Honey Soy, not,” Reiji trails off, brows arching and forehead scrunching, “is that vanilla cream frappucino?” Another pause, “but why am I seeing earl grey teabag in it?”

Startled, Jin looks down on the concotion he is brewing, then, “Shit.” He hasitly dumps the content to the sink, watching as the white, slightly greysih, thick liquid curdle and spiral down the drain. Reiji’s unamused look is heavy burden on his shoulder and Jin’s previously relaxed shoulders tensed up. He sighs disappointedly to himself, he had done this a little too much already, he needs to pull himself together. He is not a teenage in love for God’s sake, he is twenty one years old, and stumbling over his feet is not what twenty years old does when they’re struck with cupid’s bow.

Except that maybe love is merciless like that so Jin does actually stumble, and got his tongue tied as well, and his brain is all mushy that he’s incapable of thinking, because, God, help him, he is just so, _so_ in love.

“I’m sorry,” he breathes out, gripping the cool edge of the sink.

Behind him, he hears Reiji says, “let’s just not make another waste, okay?” The elder man pats his shoulder, gentle yet firm. “Make the right one, we must not make the customer wait too long.” A squeeze that speaks more threat than reassurance and Jin goes in auto-pilot, flying over the shelf to get the right ingredients. When Reiji does threat, he does it _seriously_.

Jin finally fixes the right beverage, place the order on the table and calls over the customer. A college girl with bright red hair and glossy pink lips comes, sashaying her hips when she walks and smiles bashfully, fluttering her lashes a little too much that Jin wonders if she got dirt on her eyes. “Thank you,” she says. It’s only when she stays a little too long than actually necessary for taking order that Jin realizes that she’s trying to flirt with him.

He blinks at her once then slips a polite smile into his face, “you’re welcome,” then he returns back to make another order, his way of saying ‘i’m not interested’.

Yuuma purposely bumps onto him, knocking Jin to the counter. The brunette glares at his cheeky junior who’s grinning just as cheeky. “Got another lady swooning over you, eh, Jin-san? Too bad you’re taken.”

The sentences brought a familiar, disarming face into his head. Jin finds it scary how his cheeks easily relax at the thought. He is probably beyond salvation already, not that he wants to be salvaged if it means he had to stop feeling this intoxicating euphoria.

“Eww, Jin-san, you’re so smitten, aren’t you? It’s disgusting,” Yuuma gags, he reaches over for plastic cup and starts making his own order. “You are turning into Karasuma-senpai day by day, it’s scary. Please don’t infect me with that disease too because God forbid I’m making wrong order.”

Jin, still smiling like goof, ruffles Yuuma’s fluff of white heair harshly, earning a yelp of protest from the much younger boy. “You are still a brat, you can’t get infected.”

Yuuma pouts, “I’m happy to hear that but I’m not a brat, I’m seventeen years old, mind you.”

Jin whistles, “and I’m twenty one so, yes, for me you are a brat.”

“Am not,” Yuuma glares.

“You are,” Jin snorts. He looks at the note Osamu tacked on, Espresso, huh? Easy peasy. “Whatever swing your boat then,” he adds then takes a mug for his own.

Yuuma continues glaring at him, the red stare pricks his skin because Yuuma _does_ glare sharp but Jin has learnt to ignore them over the years and he is doing it splendidly, even better than Reiji or Konami (the latter fails so bad at it).

Jin finishes his order and places it on the table before making another call. When he turns back, he sees Osamu, whos’s supposed to be on register, stacking clean plates in the cabinet. He approaches the bespectacled boy, “slow day, eh?”

Osamu closes the cabinet then turns around, “Jin-san,” he nods in acknowledgement. They both sweep their gaze over the cafe, there are only three people inside; the red-haired girl who’s not so discreet at stealing a glance at Jin’s direction, a middle-aged man in blue polo with thick, paperback book in his had, and another man with bright-yellow baseball cap currently sipping on his Triple Chocolate Frappucino. “Saturday is usually like this.”

“True,” Jin leans crosses his hands on the food glass cabinet, ignoring the obvious gaze the girl sends him. “I feel a little bit lonely.”

Mikumo fixes his glasses, smiling, he agrees, “yeah, me too. But when it’s going to be hectic after this.”

“True,” Jin admits once more. He buries his chin on his folder hand, staring at the door and expecting that it will be opened soon. “I wonder if Shuuji is coming today, I hope he does.”

Behind him, Yuuma sniggers loudly. “You and Karasuma-senpai are so pathetic when it comes to this,” he wipes his hand with towel, leaning on the counter beside Mikomi who sighs and quietly mutters something that sounds like ‘not this again.’

Jin smiles bemusedly to his folded hand, “can’t help it a brat can’t understand.”

“I’m not a brat,” Yuuma huffs.

“Yes, your majesty,” Jin sings.

He doesn’t have to turn to know Osamu is trying to dissuade Yuuma from arguing. “It’s childish,” Oamu says, “if you’re not a brat then act like one.”

Jin snorts, when will Yuuma realize that he is completely wrapped around Osamu’s delicate fingers as much as Jin is to Shuuji’s, and Kyousuke to Izumi’s.

Speaking of Kyousuke and Izumi, the two are happily in relationship, six months and counting. They had celebrated their fifth month three weeks ago, Kyousuke knocking things here and there, mixing wrong orders, and smashing three plates until Izumi came to pick him up. The next morning Kyousuke was literally glowing and Jin kept throwing him dirty remarks that Reiji had to send him to tend the inventory for a whole day.

A quick glance to the clock tells him Kyousuke ought to come in an hour. Saturday morning might be slow but when it strikes ten, customer trickles in like endlessly, some stay and some other go. He hopes one of those customers is the ebony-haired boy that holds his heart in captive.

:::

Three hours later finds Jin juggling three orders on his own; Green tea latte, Vanilla cream frappucino, and large ice earl grey tea. He had set the timer for tea to brew and is currently blending the green tea. Behind him, Osamu is accepting order after order with practiced ease with Konami assisting him in food department, she has two plates of croissant to heat, a bacond and spinach quiche, and lasgana. The four plates are lined before the microwave that’s currently heating up chocolate chunk scones. While waiting, she pulls out four plates at once then carefully slides in four other orders; a plain cake donut and sugar donut, strawberry coffee and esperesso cake, banana cream pie, and orange cake.

Yuuma and Kyousuke are as busy as him, fixing several beverages at once. Reiji is listing inventory at the back while Chika cleaning tables after customers left. It’s the usual busy Saturday and Jin actually finds solace in familiarity.

“One green tea latte!” He calls out loud. A woman with creme-colored cardigan accepts it with a smile and thank you. Jin repeats after her then returns to make the other order, throwing a quick glance at the timer to check on his tea. Thirty seconds, he stucks his tongue out in concentration, he can do this.

Behind him, Konami trudges on between the three baristas, apparently knocking Yuuma because the youngest of three curses out, thankfully very lowly. “Cake and sugar donut,” she calls out, her loud voice booming, “Strawberry coffee and espresso cake! Banana Cream pie! and, “ she pauses when she hands th e donuts to regular customer, “Orange cake!” Just as fast as she comes, Konami makes her way back to take out the scone from microwave before adding in another. And this time, she knocks on Yuuma, again. Jin begins to wonder if she does it on purpose of it’s pure coincidence. Or, he thinks as he secures the plastic lids over the tea and frappucino, it’s Kyousuke’s doing, that boy is more mischevous than he’s credited for.

“Ice Earl Grey and Vanilla cream frappucino!” Jin calls. He already has two more orders lined up for him, quickly, he pulls two scribbled on plastic cups and move to make his order. Thankfully no one order 3D latte today, he might have been adept and making it but that thing still takes time longer than other beverage to craft.

“I will handle this one,” Kyousuke takes the cup with ‘apricot honey soy cream’ written on it, “there’s another order the same with this one,” he points to the other cup; caffe mocha, “make it double.”

“I love you,” Jin breaths out. Kyousuke smiles, so subtle that you will miss it unless you know him well enough. The two men share no more words as they fix their respective beverages.

The cycle continue until lunch time is over, when the clock turns two, they finally got a chance to stop and breath.

“One coffee frappucino!” A rather short boy with hair as white as Yuuma comes to take the order with curt nod. Jin watches him stealing a glance at the register before walking to an empty seat at bar-table by the windom, not without flicking another gaze at the same direction. Jin arches one interested brow, _weird_.

“That guy is here for Chika,” Yuuma says beside him. Jin’s other brow follow the other’s, _interesting_. “He’s in the same archery club with her and apparently they’ve been paired for practice or something,” he adds.

Chika is Reiji-san’s cousin. Until two years ago, Reiji-san lived with Chika’s family before he got his own place (two floors above the coffe shop). She might be small in stature but she’s been taking archery since she was young following Reiji’s footsteps and she is very, very _good_ at it that Jin is scared shitless when she playfully (and equally innocently) says she’s going to shoot him. She just starts high school this week and so far, Jin has only been hearing good thing from her. Chika just got her working permit this February and she starts helping the cafe from spring break. Since her school started, she’s only taking weekend shift to adjust herself to new high school schedule.

The said girl is currently arranging the newly washed plates and glasses, apparently not aware of his friend’s pressence in the room. Jin smiles in amusement, he wonders if Chika realizes her friend probably fancies him the way he fancies Shuuji. “Does she know he’s here?”

“Nope, not yet,” Yuuma replies. “She’s been busy with cleaning and the guy just popped in a minute ago or so. But I’m sure Chika will notice him after she’s done.”

“We can let her rest too,” Jin suggests, “I’m sure Reiji-san won’t mind. She can talk with her friend, he seems to need it anyways.” He jerks his chin toward the white-haired guy who is still looking at Chika’s direction. There’s a book openned on the table before him but it’s clear enough that he pays little to no attention to it.

“I’ll tell her too,” Yuuma nods, “and, Jin-san, please make me that apricot honey soy cream, I’m taking my break now.”

With that, Yuuma approaches Chika, tells her something that makes her smile in return. He leaves Chika for Osamu who’s currently drying up mugs, Jin turns away to make his order because he knows Yuuma will be there until Osamu himself stops working. Jin really adores their friendship, the amount of trust they put on each other can be overwhelming sometimes, even for on looker.

“We’re out of soy milk,” a long hand appears from beside Jin, startling the brunette. Kyousuke puts the milk carton on the counter, then he says, “I heard Miwa-senpai is coming today.”

That makes Jin shines bright like christmas tree. The elder of the two beams, he uncorks the lids without looking, then, “really?”

“Izumi-senpai said so,” Kyousuke shrughs. He runs one hand over his hair nonchalantly, doing that hair swiping motion that makes girls fall on their feet (and Izumi blushing like boiled lobsters). A small smile litters itself to his handsome face at the name of his boyfriend, “they have a project this morning so they won’t come until later.”

“Really,” Jin repeats himself, looking fondly at the soy milk he’s pouring into the cup as if it is the most beautiful thing in the world.

Kyousuke gives him a funny look but says nothing other than, “really.”

 _Really_ , Jin replays the word again in his mind, _I’m really in too deep, aren’t I?_

:::

The hands of time are pointing to five thirty but there has been no sign of Miwa so far. And the sigh that left Jin’s mouth is probably the one thousand and three hundred forty eight he had released since Kyousuke told him Miwa is going to visit him today but three hours later, the said raven haired boy is still nowhere in sight.

Yuuma shoots Jin the dirty look. Jin’s grieve annoys the hell out of him because of various reasons; 1) Jin is never the emotional type, 2) try hearing your coworker sighing nonstop for three hours, it’s bound to get on your nerves. “Uggh, will you stop? Seriously.”

To Yuuma’s chargin, Jin’s answer is another sigh. The white-haired boy almost tear his hair out from frustration but before he can do as much as raising his hands, Osamu’s catches his wrists, giving him a stern yet symphatetic smile that speaks; _just drop it_. Yuuma gives the elder brunette one more  exasperated glare before ehxaling out, dropping his hands back to his sides. Osamu smiles at him proudly then turns at Jin, “I’m sure he will come soon, Jin-san.”

“You’ve been saying that since three hours ago,” Jin mutters dejectedly, stirring his hot chocolate with straw, not looking at Osamu.

“And you’ve been sighing for just as long,” Yuuma remarks, feeling defenssive over Osamu.

Osamu mentally rolls his eyes at how childish his friends can be at times. He jerks Yuuma’s hands, giving him reprimanding look that makes Yuuma lower his head with a quiet ‘sorry’. To be honest, Osamu is just fed up with Jin’s behaviour for the past couple of hours as much as Yuuma does, but Jin’s distress has been honest and Osamu doesn’t think it’s right to pick on someone else’s sorrow. “maybe he was caught in traffic or something.”

“Shuuji always rides train,” Jin says morosely, “the only reason he’s yet to show up is he’s not coming at all or-“Jin suddenly straightens his back, eyes wide at the thought that something bad happening to Shuuji. He has been holding himself back this couple of hours from calling the younger boy because he knows Shuuji is not a type that contact you every few hours for inane chat. He only does so when he has something he really wants to talk about. Besides, Shuuji has once told Jin he was being nossy (in Shuuji’s defense, Jin kept texting him every ten minutes when he was struggling with tons of homework). But now with his head playing the worst scenario after scenario, Jin throws his restraint out the window and fish out his phone from his jeans’ pocket, dialing Shuuji’s number  with breathe held backs in his throat.

“I’m sure he is fine, Jin-san,” Osamu, apparently realizing Jin’s concern, tries to reassures him.

Jin worries his bottom lips with his teeth, his unoccupied hand is wrenching his brown tresses, “he’s not picking up.”

“He’s probably in the toilet,” Yuuma snorts.

“He’s not picking up!” Jin stares at his phone in horror before dialing the same number, he’s pacing back and forth now, abusing his already tender lips. Osamu watches him until he’s growing a little dizzy. After five attemps, Jin shoves his phone back to his pocket and dashes to the back room, startling Osamu.

“Wait, Jin-san?!”

Jin emerges with his blue jacket over his working attire, his riding glasses hanging around his neck.

The two young boys gape at him, dumbfounded. “B-but, what if Miwa-san is on his way here?” Osamu tries to dissuade Jin from leaving, Reiji-san will surely throw a fit if he know Jin is skipping his work just because of his exxagerated assumption. “Or, or he is in the train! That’s why he cannot answer your phone!”

Osamu was sure that Jin listens to him since his last suggestion sounds plausible even for him. Alas, Jin’s mind is too deluded with the terror that his own mind illogically conjured up. He tunes out Osamu’s voice and turns blind eyes to the customers who’s looking at him with curious gazes. His head is too full with _Shuuji, Shuuji,_ and _Shuuji_.

Jin twists the copper door knob, opening the door and is greeted by the cool, crips air of early spring. The weather is a little bit chilly since rain fell yesterday, plucking some cherry blossoms off from the trunk, painting the concrete street in pale pink color. They’re beautiful but for Jin, nothing is more beautiful than the boy who’s standing in front of him.

 _Wait_.

Indeed, there in front of Jin, is Miwa Shuuji. His dark indigo hair that is as smooth as velvet, his porcelain-like skin, his pair of scarlet eyes that shine vividly like burning sky at dawn – orange with tint of purple. Those eyes are looking at him, Jin sees his own reflection in them and absent-mindedly thinks that his eyes are probably opened just as wide. Miwa – Shuuji is dressed in dark grey pea-coat, his trademark red muffler wounded around his neck. His nose is a little bit pink, probably due to cold and his red, cherry-like lips are opened slightly ajar,

“Jin-san?”

All thoughts deserts him when he gathers Shuuji into himself, onlookers be damned. His left hand presses the younger boy’s smaller head to the crook of his neck while he buries his own head in Shuuji’s. His right hand is fastened around his waist, drawing Shuuji’s much more lithe body that’s as warm as furnace flush against his own. The college boy smells like burnt cedar and wood; pleasant and comforting against the torrent of stinging air. Jin desperately breaths them in like a drown man would oxygen, fearing that if he doesn’t, he is going to sink again.

For a moment, nothing seems to exist for Jin but Shuuji and his intoxicatingly tranquilizing presence. He lets out the breathe he is holding when he feels Shuuji’s familiar hands resting on his back, albeit gingerly. “Are you okay?” The said boy whispers quietly, his voice not bertraying his concern.

“I was worried about you,” Jin says against the ticklish cloth of Shuuji’s muffler, “you didn’t pick up my call so I thought-“ Jin trails off, he cannot bring himself to voice out his bloodcurdling thought. “I just, I’m glad you’re safe,” he finishes.

Shuuji gently pats his back, “you’re such a fool, aren’t you? I swear you worry over nothing.”

“Because it’s you,” Jin murmurs, “I can’t help it, I don’t think I can bear it if anything bad is happening to you but I wasn’t able to do anything.”

“I’m fine. Stop worrying too much,” the dark-haired boy says once again, with a huff this time. “Nothing bad is going to happen to me.”

Jin shakes his head vehemently, “but we don’t know, it’s not like we can see the future!” He exclaims, half-shouting, then, “I wish I can see the future so I can prevent it from happening.”

Shuuji snorts, he lets his body comes loose in Jin’s embrace, leaning closer, “I don’t. It won’t be fun if you can.”

“Fun?”

“Yeah, fun. I cannot surprise you,” gathering all his strength, Shuuji pulls away from Jin’s embrace, startling the elder boy who staggers back due to shift in balance. He looks down at Shuuji curiously, his cheeks are almost as bright pink as his nose, dimishing whatever effect Shuuji wants to achieve with his infuriatingly suave smirk. The light is dancing animatedly in his dark-carmine eyes. “Like this.”

Then Shuuji does something that Jin will never dream of – okay, maybe he _did_ dream of something like _this_ but in his dream, it’s always him who initiates it instead of another way around – Shuuji kisses him.

On Jin’s cheek, but still, kiss is a kiss.

Jin can onlys tands frozen in place, eyes blinking as fast as Shuuji’s camera shutter when he’s taking motion picture (shutter speed around 1/1200). His body temperature drops below zero before blazing up again past his boiling point. The kiss is quick like lightning and when Jin finally comes back to his senses, staring straight at Shuuji who’s looking down side-ways, cheeks shaded in deeper hue of crimson.

“What,” Jin blurts out, his voice cracking in the end. “Was that?”

“That-“

“I hope you’re aware that there are quiet _many_ people in here,” a deep, baritone voice interrupts them that the embracing couple literally jumps off their feet. The two simultenously snap their head to find Reiji looking down on them with level stare, but Jin knows Reiji long enough to read behind those seemingly cool pair of eyes.

“I’m deeply sorry,” Jin says in robotic voice. Shuuji nods almost as robotic in his arms. They both look around to dozen pair of eyes on them. The attention they’re receiving makes their toes curl, Shuuji visibly goes rigid in Jin’s arms, his face gets several shades darker than it already is. “I think we will,” Jin immediately hides Shuuji’s face from view because he is just, oh-so adorable and he wants to be the only one who can see Shuuji when he’s vulenrable like this, “just go out.”

With that, still shielding Shuuji’s glowing face, Jin pulls him out the coffe shop, half-noticing Yoneya and Izumi who are both sporting shit-eating grin on their face. Shuuji follows him quietly while Jin leads them toward the rooftop of cafe building where Jin’s collection of cactus is displayed like _bonsai_. He only lets go of Shuuji’s hand when he has closed the door behind him, leaving Shuuji standing there while he shuffles to his plant collection, both hands cupped over his mouth.

His mind replays the previous event in slow motion; from Shuuji’s naughty yet bashful smirk; the fluttering of his lashes; his rosy cheeks; and the innocet kiss he planted on Jin’s owns cheeks. He can practically feel the heat of his face radiating to his fingers, sending a shiver down his spines at the same time. Jin takes a shuddering breathe then lets his hands slide down from his face, gripping the cold, black railing instead. Sighing once more, he croaks out, loud enough that Shuuji, who’s apparently still rooted by the door, can her him, “What...was that?”

For a while, Jin thought that he will not receive any response but silence. However just when he is about to ask once again, Shuuji’s trembling voice comes to him, closer than he expected him to be, “can’t you tell what it was?”

Despite his bubbling nervousness, Jin finds himself laughing in amusement. “If I’m not mistaken then it was a kiss,” he answers. “But that’s not what I was asking.”

“Then you should be more elaborate with your question,” Shuuji says, “you’re always like this, not speaking what you actually want clear enough. Not everyone has amazing ability to read between the lines like you are.”

“You think I’m amazing?” Jin perks up like an excited puppy, turning around to find his crush folding his hands on his chest. There is still some redness left on his cheeks, Jin hopes it’s more because of his shyness than the weather.

“I’m saying that not everyone have hobby to speak in riddles like you do,” he pouts. Cutely, if Jin might add.

“Well, then I will change my question. Why did you kiss me?”

This time, Shuuji turns around so his back is facing Jin. The brunette has an urge to wrap his hands around the shorter boy but he doesn’t want to try his luck. He was lucky enough that Shuuji didn’t hit him square on the jaw back in the cafe (he had ‘tasted’ that once when he gave Shuuji a hug for the first time and the bruise lasted for weeks. Apparently, Shuuji has been taking martial-arts and _kendo_ classes since he was five). The young photographer seemed to be registering the worried look on Jin’s face and he, albeit out of character of him, let Jin hugged him because he knew he has that calming effect on Jin. Despite how he carries himself, Shuuji is the owner of the most kind heart Jin knows. Serious and emotional he might be, he is compassionate deep inside.

“Shuuji,” Jin whines. He knows how much Shuuji hates his whining and he will do absolutely anything Jin wants as long as he stops his childish antics.

It works like a charm, Shuuji’s shoulder drops and Jin can practically feel the tension dripping away from him. He waits with anticipation until the younger boy finally answer him, “do you know what day it is?”

Jin works the calendar in his eyes. Today? Today is April- _oh._

“I didn’t know what can I get you for today,” Shuuji speaks again, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, “I know you like _bonchiage_ to death but I don’t think it’s appropriate. I woke up this morning with nothing to give you, I freaked out a bit then called Izumi. We went to department store but I still couldn’t decide what to get you until the very last moment.”

The image than Miwa frantically looking for his present makes Jin forget about the cold wind that blows over them. He had seen panicked Shuuji before when he failed to get right photo for his assignment (Jin had been his model at the time), it was a complicated feeling; at one side, he feels sorry for him and will do anything to keep Shuuji away from distress, but on the other side, Shuuji is incredibly adorable in his frenzy. And to think he was frustrated over chossing _his_ present, Jin can pretty much die happy. Except that he doesn’t want to because he is yet to return the most beautiful gift he had received. Not to mention Shuuji is yet to answer the confession he popped almost five months ago. Jin did say he will wait for Shuuji’s answer until the young photographer is ready.

“Then Yosuke told me that I should just give you,” he falters off as if his voice is leaving him, but he soon continues, “a kiss,” he quickly speaks again as if he regrets saying word ‘kiss’. “then I remember that I haven’t give you my answer yeat, so...”

Shuuji trails off again and he doesn’t pick up where he is left, enveloping the two young men in silence. Jin just stares at his object of affection’s small back and remembers the times he had rested his own back on them, or the other time when he wrapped one arm around those shoulders, how Shuuji has accepted his approach kindly with no ounce of suspicion and even put his trust on Jin that the elder won’t do anything without his permission.

“So, I guess, yeah,” he sighs deeply, slowly turning around to face Jin. He is still blushing as much as before and he’s fiddling his fingers. They’re facing each other but Shuuji refuses to properly look at him, finding his brown boots more interesting. “I guess that’s, part of my answer, yeah...”

“I think,” Jin takes one stop closer, to his relief, Shuuji does not flinch nor step back. “you should be more elaborate with your answer.”

This time, Shuuji does look at him, glaring sharply with cute pout that renders his glare ineffective. Jin finds it amusing how Shuuji’s eyes and mouth are in discordance with each other, he is too honest to pull a mischief. “I am saying,” he growls through clenched teeth, “that my answer is...”

But of course, Shuuji cannot finish it. His words die in his throat and his face just blossoms like flower when spring comes. Jin _loathes_ seeing him struggle so he decides to take the baton. Finally standing right in front of his crush, Jin slowly circles his hands around Shuuji’s wrist. “Is that a yes?”

Shuuji does that side-way upward glance that makes Jin sees heaven before nodding ever so subtly, a small smile playing on his face. “Mm-hm.”

“ ‘Yes’ that you will be my boyfriend?”

If possible, Shuuji’s cheeks get even redder. Nevertheless he nods shyly.

Jin does not hesitate when he pulls Shuuji to his chest, releases his wrists from the confine of his bigger hands, and wrap them around the younger boy’s back instead. “You don’t know how happy it makes me.”

“Maybe,” Jin can practically feel Shuuji smiling through the fabric of his clothes. “I hope it as much as it makes me,” he admits bashfully.

Jin feels his own grin stratching so wide until his cheeks ache, “no way, I bet I’m much more happier.”

“Why?”

“Because I fell for you earlier?” He asks back.

Shuuji’s smile turns into a pout but his hands are crawling up Jin’s back, leaving trail of tingling spark on their wakes, “who says that just because you do it first yours is automatically bigger?”

“Are you saying that you actually love me more?” Jin teases him.

“Don’t get too full of yourself,” Shuuji huffs, slapping one hand on Jin’s back hard that Jin actually winces in pain. “You should be grateful that I even say yes in the first place.”

“I guess I should,” Jin humms contentedly. “But I think you’re forgetting something, Shuuji.”

Shuuji reluctantly pulls away until they’re looking into at each other’s face without actually letting go. For a moment, all Jin can hear is his own heartbeat and the lovely voice is his dear _boyfriend_ , “happy birthday, Jin-san.”

Grin turning into smile, Jin bends down to capture those rosey lips in a kiss.


End file.
